


May I Kiss You

by N7vanguardPrime



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Commanding inquisitor, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light BDSM, Sub Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7vanguardPrime/pseuds/N7vanguardPrime
Summary: She has danced around him for weeks now, falling in love with his warm eyes and warm heart. She was tired of dancing.





	May I Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> I always saw Cullen as needing to be commanded because that’s how it’s been since he was 13 and I imagine the kind of people that would be attracted to him might not be the best doms out there. So here is a Good!Dom who is going to take care of him. :)

“It’s called a tension trebuchet.”

Paige rolled out the large paper that she had poured over for hours, detailing everything she could remember about the new weapon her brother and she had designed years ago. She waited with bated breath as Cullen studied the plans. 

After a silence so long Paige wondered if he would ever say anything, he finally spoke. 

“These look flimsy.”

Her shoulders dropped. She knew this technology and had seen it work. Her brother and she had built a few prototypes. She wasn’t going to give up simply because this world had never built something like this.

“I beg to differ,” she insisted. With force she smacked down paperweights on the edges of the paper, slightly pleased at the startled jump Cullen gave. She pointed to the different parts of the weapon, explaining slowly why this would work.

“This weapon looks flimsy but it’s very stable. It’s light enough to be portable on the field and is used on naval ships for sea combat. Look-” she put down another piece of parchment just as covered in ink as the first- “I even drew two other variations with varying bases to show you how they can be adapted to the terrain.”

She continued on, listing all the reasons why it was a good investment to have the weapons built until she realized Cullen was no longer following along with her plans but instead staring at her.

“What?” she asked.

Cullen had that little smile on his face that made his eyes go soft. She had only seen it a few times -- when they played chess the first time when she would bring him meals when he forgot to eat; and that one time when she brought him Ferelden-style sugar cookies that she baked specially for him. She wanted to believe it was a smile only for her but she didn’t dwell on that long. 

If she did she would have to recognize she wanted more from him and she didn’t know what he wanted. And if she let herself think on it she would have to tell him how she felt because was would rather be rejected than lying. She could live with rejection. But she wanted to bask in his friendship for as long as she could.

“You’re very passionate about these.” Even though it was casually said she felt there was something more beneath the words. The way his eyes burned into hers- she looked away.

“Well yes. We need all the advantages we can get and I know this works. My brother and I developed them.” She sighed. “If you don’t think it will help- well, you’re the commander. It’s your call.”

She moved to roll the parchment back up but was stopped his hand on her arm. When did he remove his gloves?

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t consider it. You’re always the Inquisitor if you need reminding. Your word is law within the Inquisition.”

She met his gaze, feeling heat prick her cheeks. His eyes were soft.

“Leave the plans-” his hand dropped to her, squeezing it lightly- “I’ll talk with Rylen about making a prototype. If it’s as accurate as you say then we need the advantage.”

Paige beamed at him. “Thank you, Cullen. I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.”

He smiled back at her with his warm eyes and warm heart. He hadn’t moved his hand yet. His thumb was tracing small circles into her bare skin. She wondered if he realized he was doing it.

She wanted to hold his hand. To entwine her fingers with his. She glanced down.

Would he let her?

His eyes followed hers and grew wide. He snatched his hand back and it flew to the back of his neck. The tips of his ears went red.

“I apologize.”

The disappointment settled like a rock in her stomach but she swallowed it down. She didn't know how much more of this dancing she could do. Sometimes, it felt like he cared for her more than a friend would then other times… 

She decided she hated dancing.

“I didn’t mind,” she purred, her voice low and seductive. 

“You…? Oh, um, alright.” He blushed.

Resolve made her decision for her. She would face rejection if it came. 

“Cullen, may I be honest with you?”

He dropped his hand to his side, face settling into utmost professionalism. “Of course Inquisitor.”

Paige took a deep breath. It was time. She had thought she would be all nerves and blundering but she found nothing but cool calm. At twenty-seven she supposed it was a good thing the tittering school girl was gone. She met his eyes.

“Cullen, I really care for you. I enjoy our friendship- beyond words. And I don’t want to break that but I don’t want to dance around the subject with you anymore. I can’t--”

A distressed whine interrupted her. Cullen shut his eyes as if in pain. “Please don’t,” he whispered brokenly. “I know what you’re going to say.”

She blinked as Cullen turned away from her, folding in on himself, hunching his shoulders to cower. “I enjoy our friendship too and I don’t wish that to change.” 

“You can't read my mind, Cullen,” she chided. He gazed over his shoulder at her and her heart clenched. He looked desperately sad.

Paige took a tentative step towards him and relief bubbled up when he didn’t move away from her. “I care for you- more than a friend should. I would like to be more than friends- pursue a relationship with you. If you feel the same about me, that is.”

Cullen looked dumbfounded. He had turned around fully and was staring at her.

“You…? Truly…?” he breathed. 

Heat flooded her face but she refused to break eye contact with him. “I have liked you for many months now. And I thought you might feel the same way. But if I read you wrong I-” 

“You didn’t!” he squeaked, blushing, “I mean...I feel the same.”

“Cullen, may I kiss you?”

He blinked owlishly at her as if he was having a hard time processing her words.

“Kiss me? You are… you’re asking for permission?”

Paige dared to take a step closer to him, her hands locked by her sides. Even though she burned to trail her fingertips across his skin she wouldn’t touch him unless he consented to it.

“Of course. I would never want to make you uncomfortable or make you feel taken advantage of.”

He swallowed hard and took a step closer to her brushing on the outside of her personal space. She held his intense amber gaze with her own, pouring as much heat and desire she could to get him to understand how much she wanted to kiss him.

But she would not push him. Never.

“If you’re not sure you--”

“No!” He cleared his throat, embarrassed at his outburst. “No, it’s not that I do not want to. But are you sure you want to?” He coughed. “Kiss me I mean?”

Paige chuckled stepping into his personal space until she was hovering mear inches from him. She could sway forward and their bodies would be pressed against one another. He swallowed heavily and she was pleased to see his breath was coming in shallow quick breaths.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure,” she rumbled. She smiled gently tilting her head slightly in question. “May I kiss you, Cullen?”

“Yes,” he breathed out.

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek then his other one, a barely-there touch but Cullen’s breath was coming in soft pants. She grasped his chin and gently tilted him to bend him towards her and she ghosted her lips against his forehead as then slid her fingers into his curls and tugged lightly so he tilted his head back and she kissed his chin then trailed the barely-there kisses down the column of his neck until his shirt stopped her and she began up towards his lips again.

She hovered over his lips for a moment taking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and darkening eyes that fluttered closed. She smiled then placed a chest kiss on his lips. Pulling away she hates his reaction his brows furrowed and he cracked eyes open looking inquisitively at her.

She chuckled and cupped his cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her free hand wound in his golden locks and scratched gently eliciting a moan from him. His hands rested on her hips as if he was steadying himself just allowing her to set the pace and reveling at the moment. She broke the kiss slowly dragging her fingers down his skull and neck until it rested on his shoulder.

He was absolutely breathless, panting softly and closed eyes. Like he was in a daze. His eyes fluttered open blinking a few times until he focused on her face. Paige grinned at him.

“Was that alright?” She asked.

He chuckled leaning forward and resting his forehead on her own. “That was wonderful. I didn’t dare hope that… with me I mean.”

Paige nuzzled their noses together and his eyes slid closed. A pleased hum escaped him. His eyes flew open.

“I um, forgive me,” he stammered and pulled away. Paige frowned but let him move to a distance he felt comfortable with and waited silently while he fought with whatever triggered his sudden change in demeanor.

Not wanting the moment to be completely lost Paige broke the silence. “Are you embarrassed about kissing me?”

“What? Maker no! Not at all, I’m just sorry that… that I,” he trailed off running a hand through his curls, “Andraste preserve me.” He gave her a rueful smile. “I’m no good at this am I?”

Paige raised a brow. Why was he so nervous? What happened to him that made him so embarrassed to express himself? Her heart aches for him imagining the possible reasons why he was ashamed to make a sound when they kissed. She wanted to change that. She wanted to hear him howl. To be himself.

In two quick strides, she was in front of him forcing him to back up until his butt hit his desk. She grabbed her desk pinning him between her arms. Cullen was too stunned to say anything and was staring at her wide-eyed. She leaned into him pressing her body into his and craned her neck so she was inches from his face. She breathed him in deeply holding his gaze. Slowly she licked her lips. His eyes tracked its movement.

“Cullen,” she growled, “kiss me.”

He hesitated, licking his lips. His eyes darted to her own.

“That wasn’t a suggestion commander.”

That’s got his attention. His entire body tensed. His eyes lit up. She was giving him an order. He was military. Had been since he was thirteen. It fell within his comfort zone. To be commanded. To obey. She didn’t think this would push him too far but she studied his face for any hint she was crossing a line.

She didn’t have to worry.

Cullen tangled his fingers in her short locks and pulled her tight against him locking their lips in a heated kiss. His other hand burned a path down her back from shoulder to hip where he squeezed her and pulled their lot bodies together.

She moaned loud then pulled back to pull his lower lip into her mouth between her teeth and worry it before sucking hard and biting it. He let out a strangled moan that he cut off quickly and when he went to pull away- this time she didn’t let him.

She grabbed his hips and ground into him, pulling at his hair hard. He broke away with a gasp.

“Maker! Paige,” he panted.

“Too much?”

He looked at her with heavy-lidded eyes. “Not at all.”

She smirked. “Good.”

She kissed his neck softly tugging on his hair to make him expose more of the soft skin to her questing lips. “

Cullen,” she breathed between kisses. “I need you to tell me if I do anything you don’t like. Or anything that makes you at all uncomfortable. Even in the slightest.”

He nodding slightly.

“Cullen look at me,” she commanded.

Dark amber eyes snapped to hers his full pinpointed attention on her. Even clouded over his focus was striking.

“Say it out loud. That if I do anything you don’t like you will tell me to stop.”

He nodded again.

“Say it, commander.”

“If- if I do not like something you do I will tell you to stop.”

“On your honor?”

“On my honor.”

“Good.” She pulled him into a heated kiss that burned her all the way to her toes. He moaned and silenced it quickly again. Paige didn’t stop the kiss though. She rocked her hips against him and scratched her nails along his scalp pushing him into the desk until he had to reach behind him to steady himself on the wood. She wanted to sear herself into his mind until he couldn’t remember another’s kiss before hers. She wanted him to burn for her touch and yearn for her voice.

But still, she held back. She hadn’t earned his trust yet to do that to him. This would be at his pace.

He let out another cut off moan.

“Cullen, you can voice it. Tell me how you feel,” she whispered in his ear.

“I- I can’t,” he painted.

“Why not?” She kept her voice free of accusation. This was about him not her.

“I have never… any others… before… did not like us being loud. We were forced to be quiet but even in private they preferred me to be silent.” He looked away. “ I don’t know if I can overcome the habit.”

Paige felt sick.

“Well, you do not have to be quiet with me. Your moans let me know how you’re feeling,” she licked his earlobe and he moaned quietly. “Your sighs tell me where to touch you.” She kissed his neck and he sighed.

“Tell me with your voice Cullen. Tell me how I’m making you feel. Praise me with your moans and sighs and pants. I want to hear it.”

He nodded his head.

“Say it out loud commander.”

“I will tell you how you make me feel. With my voice.”

She rewarded him with a deep kiss that he melted into. She worked him over with her lips and teeth and rocking hips till he let out a moan that rushed to her core. He tilted his head back and moved her head to the column of his neck where she nipped and kissed and sucked at his tender flesh.

He groaned when she sucked hard at his collarbone and hissed when she ran her tongue over the bruise.

She smiled against his skin. “My beautiful commander.”

He shuddered and groaned again. Oh, delightful. He liked being praised. And she loved praising.

“You’re so good with your troops. Teaching them and training them. Such a good commander.”

He groaned softly as she kissed up and down his neck praising him between feather light kisses.

“When I see you I can’t look away. So strong. So beautiful. So kind.”

He was panting now rolling his head to allow her more access to whatever part of his neck she wanted. 

“I’m in awe of you.” She pulled him into a kiss that made her toes curl and when he moaned she joined him, rocking her hips, delighting in the small gasps he made. He carded his finger through her hair and pulled her into him as if to consume her.

She ended the kiss with a soft peck on the lips allowing her hands to drop to his waist and rest there. He opened his eyes slowly, dazed. When he focused on her he smiled and nuzzled her nose then rested his forehead against hers.

“That’s was incredible,” he said breathlessly.

She let out a content sigh. “It was,” she agreed.

She allowed him to pull her into a hug and rested in his arms.

“Where would you like to go from here?” She asked quietly.

He pulled back just enough to look at her. “What do you mean?”

She pressed a kiss to his nose. “I told you how I felt. I would like to be with you. But it’s up to you what we do now. You are not obligated to do anything.”

Cullen kissed her nose. “I would like to be with you Paige. For as long as you’d have me.”

Paige giggled. “Good.”

Cullen pressed another kiss to her forehead , letting out a small sigh. "Good," he echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
